Gagstu Furnhauk
Gagstu Furnhauk was a Tetan born mining tycoon who obtained his wealth from mining the mineral rich Belgaroth asteroid field and part of the expansive Voxx cluster. He is most famous for his love of gladiatorial spectacles and the rebuilding of the Petranaki Arena on Geonosis. Rise of the Arena Born on the Deep Core planet of Empress Teta to Felhad and Heidst Furnhauk, Gagstu enjoyed a comfortable childhood as his father was an overseer in the galaxy spanning Mining Guild. As his fathers had before him Gagstu would begin work with the guild as soon as his education was complete. He left his home world as a prospector, searching everything from asteroid to entire sectors for hints of valuable mineral deposits. He enjoyed middling success until a venture to the Belgaroth asteroid field led to a career-changing discovery. Gagstu managed to uncover an asteroid filled with precious kyber crystals. He immediately sent word back to the guild about this grand discovery. As reward for this profitable uncovering Gagstu was made overseer of the Guild's operations in the area. This promotion along with the wealth provided by the kyber and other precious minerals of the field skyrocket Gagstu into the upper ranks of the Guild. Soon, he was enjoying luxurious parties and taking business trips to some of the most exotic planets in the galaxy. Most of these trips bored Gagstu however, he felt that there was too much strong drink and too many suggestive females. However one trip to the dry planet of Rattatak exposed Gagstu to what would become a new obsession of his, gladiator combat. Gagstu was enraptured by the uniqueness of the fights, the diversity of species and weaponry amazed him, and the strategies made wowed him to no end. Gagstu resolved to bring the enjoyment of gladiatorial spectacles to the rest of the galaxy as Rattatak had the unfortunate circumstance of being a sector next to the Unknown Regions and cut off from any major hyperspace lanes. Gagstu continued his work he decided to continue prospecting, though this was just an excuse to find a planet that would become a city built around an arena as he foresaw it. He did manage to find a significant amount of carbon and other minerals in the Voxx cluster, and received additional funds because of it. Eventually Gagstu would find what he had hunted for in the form of a red planet called Geonosis. Barren of it's original inhabitants the only thing that remained was their architecture against the forces of nature. While investigating it's asteroid belt for anything worthwhile Gagstu decided to investigate the surface of the planet. When he laid eyes on the outline of the old Petranaki Arena he was ecstatic. He landed right outside and held his arms stretched to the sky in triumph. Gagstu began to use his position and wealth to pull restore the worn arena. Funds were no problem, but convincing the Galactic Empire, who had a lot of interest in such a barren planet, about establishing a city around the arena and opening it to the public. Eventually after a promise to pay tribute the Imperials let the human have his way. He quickly went to work refurbishing the arena to again support thousands of sentients and a plethora of beasts and warriors. Other buildings quickly sprouted up around the arena to accommodate,feed, and entertain the many who were working on this passion project. Gagstu did not discriminate as he oversaw the revival of the arena, and the sands of Geonosis began to support a much more diverse group of beings than it had many years ago. Soon enough the Petranaki Arena was once again filled with beings shouted excitements over brutal combat. Geonosis soon drifted back into the public's eye, though now it was a subject of amusement as many came to the planet, some just to watch the performances and others to make money off of wagering on victors. Gagstu remains on the planet, still keeping a watch over the mining operations he started from the comfort of the "Colossus" hotel that houses wealthier visitors.